degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ana Golja
Ana Golja is a Canadian teen actress who portrays Zoe Rivas on Season 13 of Degrassi. She said she has never played a 'diva' like Zoe and will not want to be her friend. Ana is good friends with Aislinn Paul, who plays Clare Edwards who wrote a story about her in You Oughta Know. She is also good friends with Eric Osborne, Andre Kim, Luke Bilyk, Olivia Scriven, Sarah Fisher, and Lyle Lettau. Trivia *Ana is an Aquarius. *She ships Eclare and Camaya. *She played Liz in a mini-series, called Clue. *Her first kiss was on screen with Eric Osborne, who portrays Miles. *Ana is a fan of One Direction and her favorite is Harry Styles. *Downton Abbey is one of her favorite shows. *She also stars as Ellen in a webseries called Unlikely Heroes. *She has been acting since she was 9 and a half. *She did her own stunts in Spiderwebs. *She's also a fan of Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Jennifer Lopez, Ariana Grande, and Lady Gaga. *The first thing she does in the morning is check her phone. *She prefer dogs over cats. *Her number one celebrity crush is Leornado Dicaprio. *Her favorite ice cream flavour is tiramisu and she tend to stay away from fruit flavours. *Her favorite Instagram filter is Mayfair, but she does use Lo-Fi and x-pro ll a lot too. *She would never wear anything with spikes. *She never played a character like Zoe before, and she would not be friends with her. *If she was stuck on a deserted island, she would want Imogen to keep her company. *One of her new year resolutions is to do more volunteer work. *She loves the film Serendipity. *She auditioned for Degrassi on December 18, 2012. *She has a parrot named papaguya. *Her mom is her role model. *She loves Meryl Streep, Johnny Depp, Tom Hanks, Julia Roberts, and Colin Firth; and she would be honored if she get to work with them one day. *She ships Matlingsworth *She has a fear of Clowns Gallery Tumblr_moajm4pTX01r5uoxco1_500.png Photo2yhjh.jpg PHmMmzA3Re6gpq 1 m.jpg MV5BMjAzMjExNTMxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjYzMjMyOQ@@. V1. SY314 CR6,0,214,314 .jpg IbpCPLETy6XNqj.jpg Ana-Golja-new-1.jpg Anagoljaclue.jpg Ana golja ana golja 2PEfUwi.sized.jpg Ana Golja new 3-832x1024.jpg 215 1298061141.jpg 26897xd.jpg image-ana.jpg AnaGolja SefanBrogren.jpg Ana g.jpg Fluffy hat.jpg Ana book.jpg Ana and cast.jpg Ana and guy.jpg Ana interview.jpg Ana and hub.jpg Ana on clue.jpg Young ana.jpg ana ☀.jpg Ana in gold coat.jpg Ana photo.jpg Ana and clue cast.jpg Ana close up.jpg Ana hub.jpg Ana and Debby's Ryan .jpg Ana side view.jpg Ana premiere .jpg Ana on clue with cast.jpg Ana with glasses.jpg Ana talking.jpg Ana and friend.jpg Ana at lunch.jpg Ana and friends.jpg Ana and friend look fancy.jpg Ana as liz.jpg Ana on set.jpg Ana with hub cast.jpg Ana behind the sences.jpg Ana Golja and Angus.jpg 406988_305369492854137_1047770105_n.jpg 424017_303846883006398_651665268_n.jpg fg7d8f75h6df45fhgfh.png f8sdgf6sd76g7ds58g6.png 1069865 638625482814816 260795309 n.jpg gfgd8fh9d69975j4fj.png 8hfg86jgf7j6h5k6jhgk.png 1063891 640006706010027 279987366 o.jpg 664647_640009219343109_1763470005_o.jpg 1026022_640009156009782_1804130582_o.jpg Jhg7kj879kj67l.png Ghy9j97hk66h9.png hg8j98hk7hgk.png fd8yh9gf7yj768.png g8f6h77gj687khg5.png gf8ydf9hg7jt68.png gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png fhgdjlfhbdfjnhdf7h.png fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png Dsgpsdbgpudf.png idfngdfdihdpfhfh.png f0dbg0dbfg.png Bmbnm.png Gidfihgt65756.png Gdfpngidnf.png fgnodrigndopg.png dgfsouofgt3456yds.png Dusfdovdst46ydf.png Dsguuo57.png 969804_652125664798131_1458234885_n.jpg Fsoavidsfc86a.png Sfvaisy.png Fsdufyiasf8ss.png normal_2PB001.jpg sofuavs8dac.png BVmEa7UIMAAX6Z7.jpg tumblr_mu30p21XBP1rw50e2o1_500.png fguibdsoufav.png 537247_681305468546817_120408467_n.jpg 1381464_681305628546801_985594639_n.jpg 9835_681305651880132_1668973960_n.jpg 1384316_681305888546775_737821174_n.jpg 1374739_681306095213421_559502162_n.jpg 601590_681307441879953_1630424951_n.jpg Ricardo and Ana.jpg 1383273 688913907785973 1567784387 n.jpg 1385022_681311225212908_1112947265_n.jpg 1376380_681314695212561_430767490_n.jpg 1375206_681311871879510_465380763_n.jpg 10614_681308218546542_271858281_n.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 6.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 7.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 8.jpg ana 2.PNG ana 4.PNG BYaw5HaIEAA2nti.jpg BYaxtyMIAAAOu-Q.jpg BVhgkaNIQAAPObP.jpg dsvfi9sydcf.png fsvausvfyiasdf.png fjdviyfascdf.png ana1-1 (1).jpg|Ana at MTV Canada Fora photoshoot ana1-1.jpg ana4-1-2 (1).jpg ana4-1-2.jpg Tumblr my2tm4MhmO1sltcxgo1 500.jpg Ana and Olivia hugging.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast